A movement exists to encourage or require surgeon's scalpels to have blade protectors in an attempt to minimize accidental cuts during surgery. The broad concept is to provide a shield or guard that can be moved by the surgeon from a stowed position exposing the blade to an operative position covering the blade. Not surprisingly, there have been proposed a series of specially designed scalpels that incorporate blade protectors such as found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,906,626; 4,414,974; 4,576,164; 4,735,202; 5,292,329; 5,309,641; 5,330,492; 5,417,704; 5,423,843; 5,620,454; 5,868,771 and 6,626,925 as well as printed patent application 2004/0087989.